Slice of Life
by KittySkywalker
Summary: A series of Van Helsing/Dracula vignettes. Contains everything from explicit slash to more humorous moments. Velkan and Carl are also included in some stories. Please read and reveiw! Warning: Blatant slash!
1. Slice 1

_This was written as a response to a __**One Hour Challenge**__ fic hosted by the site: __**Destiny's Gateway Romantic Fanfiction Archive**__. It was a lot of fun. I highly recommend it. The challenge I chose was this: __**#103 Your Couple must be in a compromising position**__. And since I love some Gabriel Van Helsing/ Vladislaus Dracula with my tea, I wrote this. Reviews would be much appreciated. _

_**Warnings**__: Slash and sexual content…and Dracula_

He pressed his back more firmly against the frigid stone behind him. Despite the common misconception, he wasn't able to see in pitch black darkness. He did need _some_ light to see. What he didn't need was the man in front of him to push his solid body even closer to his own. It had been centuries since Vlad Dracula had been overwhelmed by a cramped space and unforgiving heat. Gabriel Van Helsing's heart was pounding away in his chest mercilessly taunting Vlad with its steady rhythm.

They weren't even sure who they were running from. One moment they had been walking together hidden comfortably in the shadows of the night when a hideous weapon made out of silver had slashed the Count across the back. It had hurt, but it had healed. Now they were tucked in a small alleyway hidden in a small stone structure beside a rundown home.

Vlad didn't like it in there. He didn't know what was in there with them. He couldn't see properly. And all his other senses were flooding with details of his former enemy and regained lover. Vlad was broiling from being forced to absorb the other man's body heat due to such close proximity. Gabriel's scent drowned out all others-a deep masculine smell. Something Vlad had often wondered if he possessed back when he was human. Gabriel's harsh breathing rasped against his hears and despite himself the vampire Count felt a tingle in his groin. Even at such an obscene time, Vlad wanted the man before him.  
>Perhaps he'd startled for Gabriel whispered close to his ear, "What is it?"<p>

The raven haired man turned his head and accidently bumped noses with his companion. He couldn't help but chuckle. Just like he couldn't help but to bite his lip with aroused fangs when Gabriel shifted and excited the organ in the front of his pants even more.

Gabriel then paused and although Vlad couldn't see it, he was sure an exasperated stare was being thrown his way. It bothered him that Gabriel could cup his growing arousal with perfect precision in the dark. Vlad's lips fell open and a small cry came from between them.

"Seriously Vlad?" Gabriel hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his accent thickening.

He heard Gabriel sigh, though he did not move his hand away. It was to be expected. Gabriel was never the type of man to leave someone in need. Vlad wasn't sure if he'd fed enough that day to actually be capable of blushing, but he knew his cheeks were burning. He pushed his hips forward into the calloused hand as a desperate silent plea. In response Gabriel pressed into Vlad as deeply as he could, letting the other immortal feel his _own_ arousal. Vlad's knees nearly gave out as a hot lick traveled up his sensitive neck, and he was then glad there was a wall behind him.

Vlad turned his head once more seeking Gabriel's lips. It took a moment in the fogginess of his own lust but he did find them, and when he did he wasn't about to let them go. He easily let Gabriel conquer his mouth, whimpering when his aching fangs were teased with a sure tongue.

The monster hunter let a cocky chuckle rumble in his throat, and the monster surged his hips forward.

His pants were too tight, but he was too hesitant to open them. And in all honesty Vlad was ashamed of himself for not taking advantage of the situation and having his way with Gabriel on the floor of this ramshackle building. Yet he knew that he would not be the one taking that evening.

Gabriel pressed back against his hips with as much force as Vlad, the friction of their clothing providing the bare minimum for their hurried coupling. Vlad wound his arms around his lover, one hand desperately clinging to the worn leather coat, the other fisting this chestnut curls that were shorter than they had been when he was human. One long leg left the ground and wound itself around Gabriel's hips, Vlad's toes curling inside his elegant and spotless boots.

Their lips parted for the umpteenth time and Vlad let his head rest against the stone behind him. He closed his eyes for there was no reason to keep them open in the pitch black. He smiled when Gabriel slid his hair clip off, letting his ebony straight locks slip and slide around his shoulders. The Count hissed as Gabriel moved faster against him. Their cocks waited achingly hard for release, and to his dismay Vlad to feel his approaching so soon.

For once he was being allowed to simply feel, a task that had become too great in centuries past. Gabriel brought carnal and mental awareness upon him like a bucket of cold water. It was wonderful and it was too much.

Vlad's unneeded breaths hitched in his throat and he blindly arched his back, gnashing his lip with his fangs to keep from screaming aloud in ecstasy. When Gabriel's devious tongue lapped the blood threatening to drip off his chin, Vlad broke. He came silently but brilliantly destroying the front of his black military pants with his dead seed. Gabriel followed in hot persuit, his trousers doomed to be forever stained by his passion.

The men stood frozen while euphoria faded away and limbs began to tremble. Gabriel pulled away slightly though he made sure to support the weight of his eternal companion.  
>"Vlad?"<p>

"Huh?" the black haired, blue eyed man responded intelligently.

"Can you wait till there's a bed around next time?" he teased.

Vlad laughed breathlessly and nodded as he began the perilous task of figuring out where Gabriel had dropped his irreplaceable hair clip…

_**~I~I~I~**_

Carl huffed annoyed as the two figures they'd been seeking fled into the darkness. It would take them forever to find the boys now.

"Anna I do wish you'd stop trying to stake everyone you come across this evening," he quipped. The beautiful princess pouted slightly.

"I can't help it," she sulked, "I grew up being told that everything I didn't know was a danger."

"I know," Carl relented. He patted her shoulder as they headed in the direction of Dracula and Van Helsing. "It's just knowing our luck we'll find them and they'll be doing _God-knows-what_," the friar mumbled.


	2. Slice 2

_Another fic written as a response to the __**One Hour Challenge**__ at __**Destiny's Gateway Romantic Fan Fiction Archive**__. The original challenge was: __**#104 "I don't know, it tastes kind of funny."**__ I don't usually do crack fics, in fact I love writing humor but I avoid writing crack fics because they can go terribly wrong very fast. However I saw this prompt, and I fought __**so hard**__ not to make it naughty…maybe I should have, but it was fun to write this piece. Reviews would be lovely~_

Dracula looked at the full chalice with an austere look upon his handsome face. Whatever the red liquid was rippling in the metal, it wasn't what he was used to. In fact it tasted appalling. Van Helsing sighed as the Count clearly didn't want anymore to drink…_that_ must have been a first.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping to get Dracula to do something other than stare down into his ornate wine glass.

"I don't know, it tastes kind of funny," he said, his Romanian accent making his modern vernacular seem strange on his tongue.

"What do you mean funny?" Van Helsing asked.

"I know its blood—any fool could see that—but…it doesn't taste like it should," the black haired man replied slowly. Van Helsing's curiosity was peeked so he sat down in the empty seat next to the count.

"What does blood usually taste like for you?" he asked seriously. Dracula's blue eyes fixed on his hazel ones confused.

"You really want to know?" he smirked. Van Helsing swallowed uneasily before he nodded confidently. Dracula relaxed in his seat and swirled the liquid in its container.  
>"It's all different," he began, "Each person has a unique taste. A virgin's blood is crisp and clear…a loving wife's blood is sweet. Too sweet for my taste actually but my brides enjoy it." Van Helsing nearly grimaced at the mention of Dracula's immortal companions. "And then there's people like you," he said, the Count's tone taking on a seductive quality, "I've never been able to savor the blood of a man as strong as you Gabriel. Won't you let me sometime?" Pearl white fangs began to show from Dracula's supple lips.<p>

However, Van Helsing was not eager to take the vampire up on his offer. He had the feeling the immortal wouldn't turn him into the undead, but for Dracula biting and having sex were one in the same. That was a territory he didn't ever want to venture into.  
>"Wouldn't you rather know what you're drinking there?" Van Helsing gestured towards the chalice in Dracula's hand. The black haired man looked down as if he'd almost forgotten he'd been holding something.<p>

"Ah, yes…_this_. What is this?" He sniffed the contents then brought some into his mouth trying to discern the flavor.

Van Helsing gave a smirk of his own. "It's red wine…with Cardinal Jinette's blood."  
>The ancient vampire froze. His stunning blue eyes met Van Helsing's in disbelief before giving the best reaction the monster slayer could have hoped for.<p>

He whipped his head to the side, his pulled back ebony hair swishing with the movement, then promptly spat the liquid in his mouth all over his marble floor. As Van Helsing laughed so hard his face turned red, Dracula threw his cup to the far side of the room and began wiping his mouth on his sleeve. For the first time in four centuries, Vladislaus Dracula wanted to vomit.


	3. Slice 3

_A response based off of a prompt for the __**One Hour Challenge**__ over at __**Destiny's Romantic Fanfiction Archive**__. The challenge I responded to was __**#12 Your couple is playing strip poker and must get down to their underwear**__. I'm not entirely sure how the story ended up the way it did, but hopefully some of you find it funny. I'm tempted to continue it so I can get some real smut in. Who knows maybe I will? Anyways reviews would be much appreciated~_

They were all truly honestly ashamed. There they were with barely any clothes on…except for Dracula. Velkan had to shake his head. Didn't his uncle-a few times removed-_like_ flaunting the fact that he was highly attractive? Or did he just not want to loose the game?

Either way the other two men were as frustrated as he was. Van Helsing, Carl, Velkan, and Dracula had decided to partake in a game of strip poker while the women were out doing…whatever it was they were doing. Dracula had been the first to admit that half the time he didn't even _want_ to know what shenanigans his stunning brides got up to. Van Helsing had quietly agreed. He'd begun dating Anna—much to Velkan's unhappiness, he just had a bad feeling about that one—but wasn't happy she seemed to spend more and more time with the three female vampires than him. Oh well, like the Count had said, he didn't want to know.

What he did want to know was how Carl was left only in his undershirt, Velkan in his undershorts, himself in only his trousers, while Dracula had only taken off his jacket.  
>That was it.<p>

The vampire had barely moved other than to remove that single measly item. It still left him far too clothed for the other men's likings. Though Van Helsing had to admit, Dracula was a very temping picture. They were able to get a good look at the silk black shirt he wore underneath his militaristic jacket. His dark brows furrowed almost delicately when he looked at each of his hands, figuring out the best strategy. His hair was still restrained by the silver clip, and Van Helsing wanted nothing more than to take it off. And maybe take off his own pants which were slowly becoming too restrictive.

He looked over to Carl and smiled slightly at the fact the holy man was flushing furiously. Carl wasn't used to such acts but Van Helsing had to appreciate the fact that his friend was being such a good sport. Even after he'd been loosing.

All eyes went to Dracula as he reached down for his wine glass. His piercing blue eyes didn't leave his cards as he took a sip of blood-wine. Velkan and Van Helsing exchanged a look then looked at Carl. He flicked his eyes to Dracula, who still wasn't paying attention, in a questioning glance. Van Helsing nodded almost imperceptibly and put his cards down.

"Okay, time to add something new to the game. Vlad?"

The vampire seemed surprised to hear his name called. "Yes?"

"Stand up for a second," Van Helsing said.

Though his confusion was evident on his face Dracula did what was asked of him. Van Helsing calmly walked over to his former enemy and Velkan rose under the false pretense of having to stretch. Carl, who wasn't entirely sure what was happening, remained seated. When Van Helsing stood in front of Dracula he gave the vampire an appraising look, letting his hazel eyes wander around his perfectly sculpted form. The raven haired tempter appeared to be uneasy with the thinly veiled ogling.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but Velkan don't you think he's wearing too much clothing?" he asked the young prince.

"To be sure," came the sly response.

"We'll have to rectify that," the monster hunter smirked.

"Excuse me?" Dracula questioned.

The only response he received was to be pushed onto his back atop the table. Cards went fluttering and his wine glass rolled to the floor. He coughed slightly as his breath was knocked out of him.

"H-hey!" he yelled. What the hell was Gabriel playing at?

"Oops. I'm sorry," Van Helsing smiled completely unrepentant. He lifted up one of Dracula's legs and slid his boot off.

"What are doing?" the vampire hissed.

Carl moved next, unbuttoning the expensive black shirt. Velkan slid his relative's hair clip off, and Van Helsing felt a surge of envy.  
>"Hey!" The Count's calls went unheeded.<p>

Van Helsing went about his next task with glee. He undid Dracula's form fitting pants and slipped them off him. There was a distinct tinge of red to Dracula's cheeks as he was divested of his clothing.

"Stop!" he called out uselessly.

"Hold him down," Van Helsing demanded as Dracula tried to rise and stop him. Velkan pushed down on the vampire's shoulders securing his position.

Van Helsing took some momentary pity on him and left his undershorts on for the time being. Instead he, Velkan, and Carl idly admired and explored the illustrious body beneath them with eyes and hands. Dracula shifted hoping to get off the table. He was humiliated being on display like this.

"I don't see your problem," Velkan teased, "Your brides must gang up on you like this all the time."

Dracula averted his blue eyes to the side and muttered, "Yes, but usually I'm not the one about to be impaled."

"Impale is a harsh term for it," Carl objected tentatively.

"I actually think its perfect," Velkan disagreed running his fingers through ebony silken locks.

"Impale," Van Helsing tested the word on his tongue. Recalling Dracula's personal history a devilish grin crossed his face. "A harsh term indeed. But so appropriate. That's _exactly_ what we're gonna do to you."

Dracula's weak struggles subsided. He slowly opened his legs wantonly and was immensely pleased that Van Helsing nestled himself between them. After all, he had to admit he was really looking forward to this new game…


	4. Slice 4

_Inspired by the __**One Hour Challenge**__ on __**Destiny's Gateway Romantic Fanfiction Archive**__. This prompt was __**#122 "I'm going to kiss you now."**__ I kinda wished that I could have just made this a PWP but I needed Vlad to bitch about something in order for Gabriel to say the line XD And I'm sorry if the different uses of Vlad/Vladislaus is confusing or annoying to anyone. I personally have no problem writing Vladislaus every time, but I think it would get tiring for you readers. Plus I want him just to be called "Vlad" during moments of dialogue. Also I did actually come across a history book that said a line describing Dracula very closely to what I have here. I hope that bit of the story doesn't offend anyone in any way. I understand that there are different opinions about the real Dracula, but hey I think he's fascinating and I love our dear vampire Count. Moving right along…As always reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you!_

"Oh how I hate that bastard!" the ancient Romanian prince screamed. Gabriel Van Helsing languidly looked over the horizon of his newspaper.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned. It wasn't as if he _hadn't_ been listening to his temperamental and highly pampered lover for the better part of an hour.

Vladislaus looked over at him pointedly and asked, "Have you been listening to me?"  
>Gabriel gave him a small reassuring smile. He most certainly had been listening to his dear one…like he would listen to the announcements on a train. Just enough to see if there was an emergency. If Vladislaus had muttered he was about to murder someone, then he would have been forced to tie the alluring black haired vampire to the bed…and distract him from his rampage…with a few choice techniques.<p>

"No you haven't," Vlad muttered.

He loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his pristine white dress shirt. He plopped down on the loveseat in a most ungentlemanly fashion and leaned his head back. After a few moments he slipped his hair clip of his raven locks. Both men had agreed to alter their appearances as little as possible. Vladislaus _never_ changed in centuries, but Gabriel attempted to shave on a more regular basis…he failed more often than not. The former monster slayer rested his paper on the small table beside him and fully regarded his love.

"You're still upset."

"Yes I am," Vlad said flatly. Gabriel furrowed his brow softly.

"Did what he wrote really upset you that much?" Vladislaus' eyes flashed and Gabriel was taken aback.

"Did you even _read_ it?" his lover demanded, "Do you know what he said?"

Not waiting for an answer the vampire stormed into their study before returning with an immaculate copy of a newly published history book. Vladislaus harshly flipped through the pages.

"Vlad," Gabriel called hoping to calm his other half. The blue eyed man ignored him until he finally settled on a page.

" 'Prince Vlad Dracula otherwise known as Vlad the Impaler was a degenerate sadist who was more concerned about wielding his power for personal pleasure than for the security of his people,'" he recited a passage from the text. Gabriel could have sworn Vladislaus long fingers were trembling as he spoke. The room remained silent until Vladislaus let the book fall from his grasp.

Gabriel approached his lover cautiously, wishing to comfort him but unwilling to provoke him. When he was close enough he rested his hands on the other's shoulders and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"How can someone write that when they know nothing about me?" he asked quietly. Gabriel sighed deeply.

"Vlad…you've done terrible things," Gabriel stated hesitantly.

"I know that!" he snapped, "…I know…but how can they judge when they weren't there. Yes, I did things to get back at the Sultan…but I did love my people."

"And they love you still," Gabriel smiled. It was true as far as he knew. From what he had heard, the kingdom of Wallachia they defended as brothers in arms had been renamed Romania, and he'd also heard that the Romanians saw their Dracula as a national hero. Vladislaus gave a small sad smile at the comment.

"My very existence is just a tale to be told," he muttered, "I'm nothing but folklore to people now…"

Gabriel pulled the other man into his arms. "To me you're real."

Vladislaus laughed softly, "That doesn't count. You're an angel…some people don't even believe in you."

Gabriel pushed Vladislaus back down to his seat on the sofa.

"Vlad shut up," he demanded. The raven haired vampire glowered up at him. His eyes darkened and his fangs glistened.

"Why?" he spat.

Gabriel bent over and smiled lovingly at him. "Because I'm going to kiss you now," he responded lightly.

The anger that had well up inside him dissipated as Vladislaus looked into adoring hazel eyes. His sapphire eyes fluttered closed as soft lips pressed against his and almost immediately a tongue forced his way into his mouth. It was far too easy for his mind to continually overlook all other thoughts than ones about Gabriel. He titled his head to the side and opened his mouth farther to allow Gabriel proper room. He moaned aloud as tendrils of heat caused his member to harden. His unneeded breaths escaped him more rapidly as Gabriel migrated from his lips down his chin to lick and nip at the pale column of his throat. He vaguely registered to the fact that his dress shirt was being unbuttoned then the buckle of his belt and slacks came undone. Sinful lips trailed down his toned chest sucking on twin rosy nubs before licking town his taut abdomen.

When Gabriel's head was in front of Vladislaus' fully erect member he paused and looked up at the hot and bothered vampire. There was desire with a hint of pleading swirling in those undead eyes. Taking initiative Gabriel took the weeping tip of Vlad's hardened cock into his mouth and the incoherent cry that came from the latter's lips was brilliant if not sexy. Gabriel hummed appreciatively and pleasure thrummed about his lover's nerves. There was no way he would be able to restrain himself when Gabriel seemed so determined to make him come within in instant.

But as graceful hands buried themselves in his hazel curls, Gabriel smirked. He supposed it was a blessing when his lover was irate with one thing or another. The impending sex was mind blowing…and Vladislaus then had the tendency to be oh so forgetful about what had upset him in the first place…


	5. Slice 5

_My first posted smut fic for these two! :D It isn't actually the first one I've written. The first ones just aren't finished yet. But hopefully they will be and I'm super excited for those :D Anyway about this little number, once again another response to the __**One Hour Challenge **__over at __**Destiny's Gateway Romantic Fanfiction Archive**__. This was in response to __**#128 "It's called cause and effect, sweetheart!"**__ I had a great deal of fun writing this little one shot. I tried to make it darker at the beginning and then more loving towards the end. But I'll be honest, while I'm pleased with this one shot I really do hope you'll check out my other longer smutty stories with these boys :3 Anyway, thanks for reading, and comments are always welcome~_

Even when the stunning creature beneath him had been human, Gabriel had loved to ruin his alabaster skin. He would bite, scratch, and even resort to running a blade across that perfect smooth surface. Now that Vladislaus was a vampire, Gabriel could do just about anything he wished. He wasn't intentionally being cruel; he simply wished to ruin something he found too perfect.

Not that the Vladislaus had any objections. It actually irked him that he could no longer bear the signs of Gabriel's passion. So the ebony haired immortal pushed his regained lover to treat him even worse. He wanted the bruises and teeth marks to last…but they never would. He was unable to brandish the fact that he belonged to the monster hunter in the most intimate way possible.

But they kept on living for the nights. Gabriel would demand and Vladislaus would surrender.

Each and every time.

"Ahh!" he viciously bit his lip to silence himself. Gabriel's hard cock pushed into him mercilessly.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

Vladislaus released his bleeding lip and let obscene moans and pleads escape from his lips. His arms and legs were shaking from supporting his own and Gabriel's weight as well. His member was heavy and aching, begging for release. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and pushed his upper half into the sheets. If he'd been able, he would have blushed furiously. He felt like a fool having his ass in the air for the other man's plundering…but what a wonderful plundering it was. He didn't know what the hell Gabriel was pushing up against…didn't know how Gabriel could find it with every punishing thrust of his hips…but he was grateful. He arched his back farther—such a lewd action in his own mind—and was rewarded with stronger waves of pleasure coursing down to his length.

Gabriel hummed in appreciation and leaned over his tempter. His lips came in contact with the polished skin between the vampire's shoulder blades. His tongue traced the muscles rippling beneath before his teeth began to abuse the flesh. Gabriel scraped his teeth, licked, nipped, and then agonizingly bit down as Vladislaus screamed for more.  
>Sadly Gabriel could never keep his nails very long, between his profession and incessant biting, but he remained careless. He ran the dull edges of his fingernails down Vladislaus' sides, thin red trails following in their wake. When he reached the hipbones that drove him mad with want, he pressed his fingers into his lover as hard as he could. He smirked when the Count almost came instantaneously. But he loved to make Vladislaus wait. The vampire had had the privilege of three mesmerizing women for centuries and that pissed Gabriel off.<p>

_He_ was the only one allowed to make this stunning creature taste bliss. It also pissed him off that Vladislaus couldn't sweat anymore. There he was nearly drenched from his exertions and the other…nothing.

In retaliation Gabriel's calloused hand grabbed a strong hold of Vladislaus' impressive length. The vampire dug his elongated fangs into the sheets beneath him. He pushed his hips down as best he could, as if trying to _offer_ his painfully aroused organ to the one taking him ravenously. He relished the friction of Gabriel's roughened hand forcing him to claw at the fabric he rested on.

With the way the raven haired vampire was writhing Gabriel could tell he would shatter any moment. And so he gave it his all. He surged his hips forward harder and faster. He buried one hand in silken black locks; hold strong enough for the vampire to feel pain. Then he did what Vladislaus hated to admit was his favorite.

Gabriel bit down on his neck, the pressure just enough to make the vampire scream into the sheets. The Count cried out helplessly all dignity lost, as his orgasm was ripped from him, dead seed spilling onto the priceless thread-count.

Gabriel growled deep in his throat as Vladislaus' inner walls constricted around his throbbing cock before they were coated with the man's essence. He continued to thrust into the pliant body under him as the waves of euphoria slowly faded. His dull human teeth let go of the skin of the vampire's neck, his hand loosened its grip and stroked black hair lovingly, and he eased himself out of Vladislaus with surprising care.

Yes, they both liked rough sex, but he never wanted to hurt Vladislaus. He plopped onto the bed next to his spent lover and laughed softly as blue eyes blinked dazedly. Vladislaus tried to get up but Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. Of course, they did love kissing as well. Their sex was phenomenal, but it was only a part of their bond. They had managed to love one another once more with an intensity it was frightening. So had it had been in life, and so it would be in Vladislaus' death.

The vampire smiled slowly before dragging a pillow closer to him. He looked at his wrists and was saddened to see the bruises were fading as they must have been all over his body. He startled when the back of Gabriel's fingers ran down his cheeks.

"It's alright," he whispered. Vladislaus nodded slowly already drifting off to sleep near the approaching dawn.

"Love you," he mumbled. Gabriel kissed him once more.

"Love you too."

_**~I~I~I~**_

Vladislaus stirred in the late afternoon. A rarity for the powerful vampire.

Gabriel wandered back over to the bed from peeking out the curtains. He leaned down and kissed his waking lover good morning.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Mmm," Vladislaus mumbled pushing his black locks away from his eyes, searching for his hair clip. Even when he'd been human the man had never spoken much in the morning. He was groggy and feared his English would slip up. It took Vladislaus a little longer to realize it, but he felt different that morning.

He felt as if it was harder to shift about on the bed. And as more awareness came upon him the more he realized that something had definitely changed. His body was drained, his muscles ached, his bones felt heavy…was this normal?

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked. Vladislaus settled back down onto his stomach.

"I hurt," he said simply.

"It's called cause and effect, sweetheart!" Vladislaus rolled his eyes though there was an amused smile on his lips. Gabriel cleared his throat before running a soothing hand down his lover's back. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I guess I found a way to make you feel sore the next day," he said.

"But that's what I wanted," Vladislaus smiled up at him. Forgetting what his body had not experienced in centuries, the vampire made to quickly get up. His breath hissed out when he recognized what a mistake that was. He paused mid-motion and Gabriel helped him ease back down onto the bed.

"Never mind," he laughed, "I don't want this anymore."

Gabriel chuckled in response before pressing his lips onto his other half's. Vladislaus wound his arms around strong shoulders.

"Makes me think of when you were younger and couldn't move the next day," Gabriel muttered.

"When I was younger? You think I'm _old_?" Vladislaus demanded.

"I think you're sexy." Vladislaus was taken aback. "Always have. Always will."

"T-thank you," he mumbled not meeting Gabriel's hazel eyes. Even after centuries he still clung to the man's every word. He sighed when lips began to kiss his sensitive throat.

"Be gentle this time okay?" he asked, giving a breathless laugh. Gabriel looked him in the eye and winked.

"I have an idea to make you feel better," he suggested.

"And that is?" despite himself, Vladislaus was curious.

"Why don't we take a nice hot bath, and then you can have me tonight," Gabriel winked. Vladislaus hummed happily, "That sounds nice."

Though he could tell right then from the glint in Gabriel's eye that there wouldn't be much bathing occurring in that tub…and if the past could foretell the future, he would be the one being ravished once more…but who was he to complain?


	6. Slice 6

_**Title**__: Until You Break_

_**Pairing**__: Van Helsing/ Dracula_

_**Rating**__: T_

_**Warnings**__: Slash, mentions of sexual situations, and obvious mentions of the Bubonic Plague _

_Also, this is a story that obviously deals with Van Helsing's and Dracula's history. In reality, Dracula was a prince so that's why I gave him that title instead of Count. And although the Black Death ran rampant in 1348 (I believe) there were constant outbreaks throughout early history. I imagine this story to take place during the timeline the movie gave. So about the 1440-50s. However, one of the major causes of vampire folklore in eastern Europe was because of the plague epidemics. Just food for thought I'd figured I'd share._

_Reviews would be a great gift!_

It had begun ever so slowly like the ravenous disease itself. Faint whispers that grew to bitterly muttered words to full out paranoid rumors. It was worse with each ravished village they stumbled upon. Death and malady clung to their clothing and minds as they roamed the countryside. It was taking a toll on the men but it was wearing down their commanders even more.

Vladislaus Dracula ran his long fingered hands down his worried but handsome face. Gabriel Van Helsing, his closest friend and surreptitious lover, watched him in turn as he thoughtfully chewed a hunk of cooked meat.

"I don't know what to do," Vladislaus admitted.

To get the young prince to admit anything was harder than pulling teeth. His thick and beautiful Romanian accent was choking his speech due to his anxiety. Gabriel swallowed unsure himself. The men seemed to be doing fine, but panic was something they couldn't afford in the midst of driving back the Turks. They had been succeeding, but their ruthless Dracula would not last long if he could not reign in his own men. Vladislaus' exhausted blue eyes looked up as one of his and Gabriel's most trusted men approached them. He bowed to his Lords though the movement was stiff with nervousness.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked furrowing his brow slightly.

"We…we all humbly request that you come outside my Lords," was the uneasy reply.  
>Gabriel's hazel eyes met his friend's and he shrugged lightly. Gabriel raised himself off the warm rug of their tent and helped pull Vladislaus up.<p>

They wandered outside to encounter a sight they would rather not have seen. Of the small group of fifty men accompanying them, they were taking turns shrugging off their clothes proving to their comrades they weren't infected. They knew what the boils the plague produced looked like, and they paid special attention to any coughing lest it bring up blood. Gabriel sighed, saddened it had gone this far. He glanced over to his partner. The prince looked as if his knees would give out. His men were going mad with their fear of the pestilence. The latest men who had stripped down returned their clothing to their shivering frames.

"My Lords, we've all checked and none of us have the sickness…but we don't know if you are ill my Lords."

There was silence for a time, a few moments until Gabriel and Vladislaus realized what the men wanted.

They needed proof.

Their eyes met and for once it was Vladislaus who let his emotions shine through. The younger man seemed terrified so Gabriel nodded imperceptibly.

"Alright," he spoke outwardly, "It's only fair."

He didn't _wish_ to divest his clothing in the frigid fall air, but he would do so anyway. A rebellion was high on neither his nor the black haired prince's lists.

His leather belt was unfastened, his sword and smaller blades clanking to the earth. He shrugged off his cloak and doublet, the evening air permeating the thick cloth of his cream shirt. That followed it's predecessors to the ground. Gabriel lifted his arms showing his men the smooth skin covering his tall lean body.

Vladislaus offhandedly noticed that Gabriel was beginning to tan from spending so much time in the sun. He quickly glanced down peeved to see that he himself was as pallid as ever. He couldn't afford to be caught ogling his lover so openly, but the young prince's eyes were glued to his friend and bed partner. Gabriel was a man of many talents. While turning and showing the men he had no disease the air of awe surrounding him was palpable, yet no sense of vanity or pride followed in his wake. Gabriel was as beautiful as he was intimidating. Vladislaus was the same, yet others feared his wrath far more than any physical blow.

"Are we done?" Gabriel asked lightly.

The men muttered to themselves though it was apparent they were still not appeased. "My Lord…"

Gabriel cleared his throat in embarrassment. His hands fisted at his sides before he let out a terse, "Fine." He quickly grabbed the hem of his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles.

Vladislaus was sure all the blood that wasn't traveling down to a now very interested organ was rushing to his face. He hadn't had the chance to fully admire Gabriel during daylight for months. His lover was perfect; tall, slender, handsome, confident yet humble. The auburn curls that reached the tops of his shoulders…the lean muscles forming perfect planes and valleys…every detail summed up made Vladislaus hot under the collar. Yet before he realized it, Gabriel was hurriedly pulling his clothes back on. There was a light dust of pink on his cheeks, but all present were more than willing to attribute it to the cold.

Then Vladislaus finally noticed that all eyes were settled on him. He flicked his gaze around the soldiers loyal to him and gulped. He looked to Gabriel, and for once it didn't give him a sense of relief to have the older man wink at him. He would have venomously denied that his hands were shaking had anyone said so aloud. His regal clothes fluttered to the ground as his heart pounded in his chest. He paused as his hands firmly gripped the hem of his un-tucked shirt.

_He couldn't let them see…_

"Vlad," Gabriel pressed gently.

The raven haired prince gulped before rushing into movement. He whipped his clothes off and stood there in the quickly cooling air. The silence was deafening to him and he was burning with shame. He most certainly did not have the plague. But there _were_ blemishes on his skin. They were leftover marks from a night of passion, but they looked as if someone had beaten him…and badly. From the neck down his cream skin was procured in bruises, angry red scratches, and deep teeth marks.

Vladislaus knew they looked horrendous in the daylight. But he'd never minded them before. He swallowed thickly when he was forced to see the look on Gabriel's face. There was horror and worst of all _guilt_. Because both men knew it had been Gabriel who'd caused those marks. He hadn't realized he'd been treating his beloved so roughly. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when another enraged voice broke out.

"Who did this my Lord?"

Vladislaus turned his head trying to see which one of his men had spoken. When he couldn't he hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. It was becoming too cold to be without them…at least, not without Gabriel and he participating in certain activities to keep themselves warm.

"What happened my Lord?"

"Where did they come from my Lord?"

"Were you assaulted my Lord?!"

"Don't be absurd. No one would be able to rape a Dragul!"

Gabriel could see Vlad wished for nothing more than to flee and be left alone.  
>"<em>Enough<em>!" he barked. Even Vladislaus nearly flinched at his tone. His lover's usually warm eyes cast a belittling glance over their soldiers.

Vladislaus felt better with his garments back on his person, but he kept his gaze on the ground. Something the man hated more than anything.

"Seeing as you all are so curious," Gabriel continued steadily, "we'll just have to tell the story won't we Vlad?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation though he prayed frantically that his partner was about to make up a fabulous tale. Gabriel did not disappoint.

"There _was_ a man foolish enough to harm a Dragul. _Your_ Dragul." Enraged murmurs drifted in the air. Vladislaus belatedly noticed that maybe Gabriel's story wasn't going to help much. "He took advantage of our leader. The leader who doesn't sleep so that his men might live through this fight. He slipped into the tent while I was on patrol," Gabriel was amazing at lying on the spot, "Our Prince was asleep. I don't know what happened before I returned." Vladislaus had to look away to stifle a chuckle. The man knew _exactly_ what happened. "When I came back, I must have surprised the attacker for it gave our Prince enough time to get the upper hand and…well, Vlad would you like to them…?"  
>Apparently Gabriel's vivid imagination had run out of steam. Vladislaus smiled warmly at his lover in gratitude before the tenderness fled his eyes and mania replaced his demeanor. His voice took on the ever so seductive tone Gabriel adored to hear when Vladislaus spoke of certain issues.<p>

"I took my sword and I cut off his head. Mounted it on a pike to rot in the sun."

Death was one of them.

At the knowledge of the slaughter of a would be "assassin" there were cheers among their men.

"Alright men, that's enough excitement for tonight. I suggest you get some rest," Gabriel said. Gabriel could be commanding without being condescending, that was one of the many reasons the men loved him.

Both commanders watched their soldiers amble idly back to whatever menial tasks they had been partaking in before. Another disaster narrowly avoided.

No one noticed when Gabriel linked his arm with Vladislaus' as they walked back to their tent. Neither of them spoke for a time, simply enjoying the blissful silence for a change. However, Vladislaus needed to let out some pent up frustration. He let out a heavy laugh recalling Gabriel's tale.

"You cast yourself in such a bad light," Vladislaus murmured.

"Yes but you have to admit, trying to have you all to myself with all the men around is rather foolish," Gabriel smiled. Vladislaus leaned over to Gabriel's ear, hot breath sending shivers down the older man's spine.

"So can _'_this fiend' defile me once more?"

"I'm afraid _once_ won't be enough for him," Gabriel smirked back.

End.


	7. Slice 7

_**Title**__: Nothing Compares To You_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Warning**__: Slash and Disturbing Content (talk of underage sex)_

_**Author's Notes**__: I'm finally back with another installment of this story. I've had so many one shots sitting on my computer unfinished, but this one was the one I was inspired to complete. The original prompt came from the Van Helsing Slash Livejournal: _

_Van Helsing (in his oh-so-beautiful-masquerade-ball-outfit) is captured by Dracula at the Masquerade ball and his fate/evening/mind is in the hands of the count. What happens next?  
><em>

_I actually meant for this to be a PWP, but once I started working on it again the story just went in a completely different direction. I feel this story is darker and more serious than my previous installments of this story, but I don't think that's a bad thing. While my main source of inspiration was the above prompt, I was also inspired by the historical Vlad Dracula's life. I've read theories that when young Dracula was held captive by the Ottoman Sultan, he was raped. Its accepted knowledge that he was abused, but I doubt anyone knows for certain about the sexual assaults. Dracula was about 13 or 14 when he was sent to the Sultan and I believe he left when he was about 17. Either way, this story does talk about that time in his life, but I have made sure not to make anything too graphic. I apologize if this offends anyone. And it should be obvious I never condone sex with a minor. So, with these warnings I hope you can enjoy this story._

"Might I say you look ravishing this evening Gabriel," the demon hummed appreciatively.

Van Helsing couldn't tell if it was a natural repulsion to the vampire or the werewolf venom that made him want to snarl. The Count had managed to back him into a corner. Literally and figuratively. If he didn't give into the Count, Anna and Carl would be at risk. And with a solid wall behind his back he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He couldn't physically push Dracula aside…not yet. Instead he decided to save face. He couldn't remember ever being skilled in a battle of wits but the vampire might be a good creature to try it with.

"Thank you," he responded evenly, "I'm surprised to see you out of your usual attire."

An easy smile came to Dracula's lips. "All Hallows Eve is my favorite night of the year," he explained, "Besides my girls always liked me to spice things up a bit."  
>'<em>Girls…?<em>' Van Helsing furrowed his brow. "Your brides?"

"_Bride_. Thanks to you," the mirth was gone from Dracula's silken voice.

Van Helsing nearly gulped. The Count seemed too close for comfort and he wasn't in a good mood. "Sorry…about that," he blurted without much thought.

Dracula stopped his leisurely pacing. His golden embroidered cloak fluttered about the ankles of his spotless boots before settling. Calculating ice blue eyes focused on nervous hazel. Dracula squinted slightly, much like he had when he'd first encountered Van Helsing after centuries, followed by a look of understanding.

"Just like you," he murmured with a gentle tone Van Helsing didn't like, "You could always talk your way out of anything…_you_ learned that from _me_. I learned just about everything else from you." Dracula smirked knowing Van Helsing couldn't help but be curious as to their shared past.

"What did I teach you?" he ventured.

"How to fuck," the vampire replied after a moments pause.

Van Helsing's mouth parted to blurt out a denial. "That…that's ridiculous. I don't believe that!"

"Of course you don't," the vampire sighed.

Van Helsing squinted himself almost sure there had been misery swirling in the vampire's eyes at the comment. "Why would I have taught you that?" he demanded.  
>Dracula looked off to the side and let out a breathless laugh…he seemed to be embarrassed. "Because you wanted to have me before the Sultan did," he replied.<p>

Van Helsing remained silent and shook his head. No. It was preposterous. Perhaps he and the ancient vampire had a personal history…but for it to be _that_ personal was just out of the question. He was assigned to kill the vampire…to kill…

'_Yes._' What if he went along with the Count's words? Could he lull this creature into a sense of complacency before giving him the final strike? It was worth a shot, especially with so much at stake. Stake…what he would have given for another silver one at the time. His lips formed an un-amused thin line.

"I can always tell when the gears are turning," a voice broke him from his thoughts. Dracula was only a foot in front of him and still approaching. And while there was the ever present aristocratic air about him, Van Helsing could also see the Count was using caution. He neared Van Helsing as one would a wild animal. Interesting. "What are you thinking of Gabriel?" his silken voice ventured.

"That I wish I had a long pointy stick with me," the monster hunter quipped.

"You want to impale me?" Dracula asked with a delighted laugh.

Van Helsing resisted the urge to sigh. He had a feeling Dracula was alluding to their earlier conversation. He did _not_ want to have to talk about sex with the man—no vampire— in front of him. Dracula hummed softly and pensively.

"With all the wolf's blood flowing through your veins don't you feel the need to claim what's yours? …I _am_ yours Gabriel," he solicited.

"What?!"

"You know," he said with a tone that left no room for questions. But Van Helsing had lots of them.

"I wish you could remember Gabriel," the Count continued. Van Helsing furrowed his brows.

"Remember what?" He had the feeling he didn't want to know. Cold blue eyes looked into his and there was a flash of warmth to them.

"My first time with you. It was wonderful," the Count said richly.

Van Helsing almost gave a feral growl at the statement. He was glad he couldn't remember such an incident. He never had the slightest attraction to men, and he doubted it had ever been any different. Yet if the vampire was lying, he was curious to know why. What did telling such an elaborate lie gain the Count? Van Helsing fixed the Count in a calculating glare.

"Tell me about it," he demanded.

A dark brow was lifted silently as the Count processed his request. "Very well," the nobleman relented, "It's a fond memory. Why keep it to myself?"

The vampire moved closer and Van Helsing instinctually recoiled. And perhaps some of the werewolf poison in him intimidated the Count, for he did not move closer. Instead, he fixed Van Helsing with a sly glance and began his tale. "It was the spring before my father sent my brother and me to the Sultan's palace. I'd heard the rumors that I would be forced to leave home, and the first thing I did was run to find you. I was fourteen at the time, and you were like you are now. Only you didn't hate me then. When I came to you terrified you held me in your arms and then took me to your rooms. You asked me what was wrong and I told you what I'd heard. I've never forgotten the look on your face when I said it. I swear I thought you and I were going to run away together. And because I adored you, even if I didn't understand how so at that age, I would have loved it. But because you were the adult you knew better. You knew that my father would find us no matter where we went. You also knew what would happen to me once I reached the Sultan. I didn't. Your fears were so clear on your face, but I still couldn't figure it out. You sat on your bed and you guided me to sit down next to you. It was in the middle of the day, and the sunlight bathed you. I knew it was wrong to desire I man, but wanted you then. You looked at me kindly. And you told me you loved me. I felt the same way. I'd always looked up to you as my big brother. I followed you everywhere I could. I was your little disciple. I told you I loved you back. It was strange though. Though we'd both felt it for the longest time, we'd never said it aloud. You then asked me if I trusted you. 'Wholeheartedly', I said. I was still growing at fourteen, but you'd always been so tall. Naturally, I was overwhelmed when your tall form bent down and kissed me on the lips—"

"Stop it!" Van Helsing spat. The Count was the one to flinch this time. Van Helsing felt sick. He would never do such a thing to a child! And at fourteen years old even in the 1400s, Dracula certainly had been a child.

"Gabriel," the Count interjected, "Don't you see? You saved me from something so much worse. Instead of the Sultan as my first, I had you. Someone I trusted. Someone I loved. When it was him thrusting into me, I was able to think of you and survive another day."

Van Helsing nearly doubled over. He didn't know what knowledge was worse. The fact that he done such a thing to a young Dracula, or that he had done it in order to help Dracula through future torments…of course, that was assuming he'd done it at all. He straightened his spine defiantly and looked at the Count dubiously. The Count was most likely lying. He wouldn't fall for it, but he wanted to see how far this charade would continue.

"Go on," he said.

The Count nodded once and continued, "After you kissed me, I was immediately consumed by such a strong lust I'd never felt before. I was inexperienced, but I liked kissing you. I initiated the second kiss, a clumsy one at that. But you were always patient with me. I was terrified when you started taking both our clothes off. I didn't want you to see that I was getting hard. I knew that our kissing each other was wrong, and I was afraid you would hate me if you saw how aroused I was. But you were just as hard as me. It was intimidating seeing you fully naked for the first time. You were so handsome and so much bigger in every way than I was. I wanted you more and more though. The first time you touched me down there" the Count threw his blue eyes down to his hips before meeting Van Helsing's gaze once more "I thought I was going to explode. Your hands were big and rough. Finally you made me rest on my hands and knees atop your bed. I really didn't have a clue of what was coming next, and you didn't talk me through it. In fact, you were nearly silent. Perhaps because you understood the gravity of what the Sultan was going to do to me, while I was upset because I didn't want to leave my home and my family."

Dracula paused then. It was obvious he was recalling something that Van Helsing possessed no memories of. The Count inhaled deeply, before continuing as if there had been no intermission. "You weren't gentle with me. That was very untrue to your nature. I'd always known you as a kind man when not on the battlefield. It hurt when you took me. I think I cried for a while. In hindsight the best thing you could have done was be rough. It prepared me for what was to come, and remembering our time together made those years bearable. The pain eventually melted into pleasure. I came undone brilliantly and you followed. It was difficult for me to walk the next few days. I was anxious about what we'd done and yet I felt some strange sort of pride. I felt like I'd become a man, and I wanted to let others know. But I understood it was our secret. Never to be spoken of. As the months went by, I wanted to do it again with you. I was awkward in trying to seduce you, and you always softly told me 'no'. You never said it was because it was a sin. You never said you were ashamed. You just made it obvious that for now that would be our only time together. I must admit…I've never regretted it for a moment."

Silence enveloped them as the Count finished his reverie. Van Helsing was glad the vampire had spared him some of the more gruesome details. He was disgusted and unsure of the Count's intent with telling him this.

"I don't believe you," Van Helsing said at last.

"I know," the Count responded lightly, "But it's the truth."

"According to you."

The Count took a bold step closer to him. Van Helsing took a step forward as well, his back leaving the wall. He was closer to the Count than he'd ever been. Mere inches away from each other. Neither of them were happy with the proximity. But this time both men were going to hold their ground. Van Helsing couldn't turn into a werewolf yet, but he was sure he could hold his own against the Count. The vampire on the other hand wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by the poison running through Van Helsing's veins. They glowered deeply into each other's eyes. There was contempt, resentment, anger, indigence…but there was also a flicker of something else.

"Well," the Count murmured silkily, "Maybe we'll just have to fuck again. It might spark your memory."

Van Helsing leaned down slightly bringing himself closer to eye level with Dracula. "I might take you up on that."

End.


	8. Slice 8

_Hello friends! It's been so long since I've written some Drabriel. Too long in fact. I found this story scribbled on a page in one of my notebooks, and I decided it would be worth it to go ahead and rework it. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to delve back into this pairing that I love so much! Seeing as my last story was so dark, I decided to work on a prompt a little more lighthearted. No smut this time friends, I'm sorry. But there is, of course, some sexual tension between our dear boys. And as is customary for this set of drabbles, the prompt is in response to the __**One Hour Challenge**__ over at __**Destiny's Gateway Romantic Fanfiction Archive**__. I wrote __**Challenge #142**__. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! And any feedback would be very welcome! Thank you guys! And see you next time!_

It wasn't as if the man didn't look drop dead gorgeous. He did. And that was the problem.

Vladislaus had been yearning to go to the new nightclub that had opened up on the other side of town for weeks. After centuries of solitude, Vladislaus wished to delve into the modern world. He'd always been a forward thinking man, and that hadn't changed at all over their years together.

Gabriel had finally snagged some time off of work and conceded to going to the club with the vampire. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea. He adored going out with Vladislaus, that wasn't the problem. But nightclubs or any large group of people tended to give him headaches. He wasn't sure how his vampiric lover could stand it. Vladislaus' hearing was much more sensitive than his own. Yet, the other never complained about the noise. Then again, Vladislaus had always managed to charm a crowd while Gabriel had kept more to the sidelines. He put it down to the difference of being a crown prince and a soldier. And so, at long last, he had agreed to head out on that night.

That was until he saw how is lover had dressed for the evening. Vladislaus' style was impeccable. Classy and gentlemanly, with only the finest materials and designers residing in his wardrobe. The vampire almost always wore suits of some sort. Gabriel on the other hand was on the casual side. Plain tees and jeans were his preference. The former monster hunter had never actually seen Vladislaus don black leather pants, and he was rather sure he'd just suffered an aneurism because of it. Damn it did he look good….

Those sinful pants hugged long legs perfectly, cupped a wonderfully pert backside, and the hem accentuated sharp hips. Paired with an elegant black button down shirt…Vladislaus was irresistible.

Gabriel nearly salivated all over himself. Vladislaus—the narcissistic bastard—acted completely ignorant of the effects he had on Gabriel. The vampire faced his lover, fixing with the sleeves of his expensive shirt. He met dark eyes and quirked a brow.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Gabriel refrained from wincing. Vladislaus' thick accent and distinctive speech always sounded sexy to him. However, when the former prince attempted to use modern vernacular, it simply didn't suit him. But Gabriel wasn't about to mention that to his temperamental and egotistical lover.

Gabriel moved silently over to the other man. He slipped behind him, working strong arms around his love's waist. He rested a chin on a pale shoulder, smiling when Vladislaus leaned his weight back into him. Gabriel slipped his calloused hands over smooth silk, feeling the hard muscles underneath. He kissed the fabric of Vladislaus' shirt, before moving to lavish attention onto a porcelain throat. A gentle purr reached his ears. He then moved to take Vladislaus' earlobe, earring and all, between his lips. Warm breathes tickled the vampire's cold skin as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said solemnly, "But if you think I am going to let you leave the house wearing _that_, you are sorely mistaken."


End file.
